Legend
by Lady Valkrye
Summary: The wish upon the Shikon Jewel unveils an unforeseen consequence that no one would have expected, especially when the kami get themselves involved. This time, Kagome embarks on a more personal adventure, as she discovers how far she is willing and able to go to save the ones she loves most.
1. Death is only the Beginning

_Death is only the Beginning_

Disclaimer: I am proud to say that I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters here unless specifically mentioned. The plot is mine. This story was inspired by the fanart Her Fate... by Steph. It is not directly linked to the actual art itself. The art only applies for this first chapter and has no continual reveleance throughout the story, except for the idea that Kagome's fate is binded by the jewel. Please read and enjoy.

Pain..

That was all there was now! Pain from losing her to the Shikon No Tama.

It had finally claimed her, claimed her life after searching for its scattered pieces for five years now. There would no longer be anything for him. No smiles, no tears. No love from her generous heart would ever be shared with him or any other.

How could they have not seen it? Her life, her very blood was tied to that deceptive pink glass. Every one was gathered now. Kouga and Ayame from the wolf packs of the Northern Mountains, Jinenji and his mother from the Southern village, Shiori and her mother from the Western coast, and Souten from the Eastern Thunder demon tribe. Even some humans were present, the foolish Nobunaga and his lover, the nobleman of some village from the Northern Valley who had claimed Sango as his bride before she had married to the monk Miroku, the now human priestess Kikyo, the monk's tutor Mushin, and the entire newly brought back to life demon slayer's village. Everyone had come to see her passing, even the small group of hanyou children that her group had saved from the Vanishing Island so long ago.

But they did not matter! No. No one mattered now, not even the married Miroku and Sango or the mated Inuyasha and Kikyo. Only Kagome's dead body and the Shippo's crying form mattered to him now. Rin had to be subdued with heavy herbs used for sleeping to calm her down from her grief. Shippo's grief had been to great for such herbs and the young demon refused to tear his small claws from the woven cotton of Kagome's clothes to be hushed down. Jaken was acting most uncharacteristic with his own grief and quietness. Ah-Un was supporting his back as he was leaning on the dragons side for some silent support. His own heart was broken. His love's body stiff and cold, the tenseiga unable to do anything for her unresponsive body.

The old Lady Keade was walking to him now. His claws gripped onto her body tighter, Shippo's small frame in between the two bodies of his adopted parents. He would not let go! Not ever! She was his damn it and no one would claim her before he was willing to let go.

"You must relinquish her body now Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome's body must be burned with the jewel and her ashes be returned to the well."

Keade's words meet a low growling from the demon lord. Still bloody from the final battle with Naraku previously, he had not loosened his grip on the miko's body and had refused anyone coming between him, Shippo, and the dead body of the girl.

"I will not surrender her to you. Not to you or that unresponsive well. No one can take her from me."

"Let her go Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome cannot be brought back." The once undead miko spoke, her voice harsh with truth. Truth that had yet to root itself in his mind.

"As a once walking corpse, you have no say on what action I take. Do not presume to share your unwanted wisdom on me." His tone was cold and precise, his words bringing back the memory of the reincarnated girl's soul moved from her own body and into Kikyo as the body took her last breathe in the hidden depths of Sesshoumaru's hair as he bended his head to touch her lips with his.

"Take that back you bastard!"

"Inuyasha! Stop your foolishness! Do not taint Kagome's death with your rambunctious yelling!" The level headed sound of Miroku's voice permeated the air and Inuyasha stood back, his hand on his sword dropping to his side and yet still ready to unleash it to protect his mate.

"What will you do with her body now Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked having directed his attention from the loud mouth that is Inuyasha to the awakening horror that would soon be the demon in front of him.

"Whatever I choose would end her in my care. I refuse to give her up to you ungrateful humans." His decision had left the others open mouthed! A protector of the Shikon No Tama was not to be claimed so publicly!

"Then give me the jewel." Everyone's attention was stolen by the old Guardian of the Shikon.

"Do not place yourself at the same level as my chosen one. You could not protect the jewel then and you can not do so now!"He roared, his eyes glowing red. He knew very well of the hatred this woman had for the jewel and for Kagome and he would not give either one to her.

"He is right Kikyo! Didn't you die hating that jewel? You never wanted to be a priestess so do not proclaim yourself now as its true protector. The jewel is Kagome's duty and Sesshoumaru had sworn from the beginning to protect both! Leave it alone." Sango's voice silenced Kikyo's unformed words and drove to heart the issue that now laid before them, the death of Kagome, the power of the jewel's disappearance and Kikyo's enjoyment of both. She would not let that woman speak so wrongly of her sister, Kagome had given too much for her name to be tainted by such hatred.

"When do we leave?" Shippo's hoarse voice sounded across the bloody field! The sorrow laced in left everyone speechless for they could feel the hopelessness they all felt deep inside ring out in the small fox demon's whisper.

He was so tired. His mother had died and now instead of grieving and giving her death its proper due, everyone was now arguing over his beloved mother's jewel, for it was hers now. It was obvious to him that the one who Kagome should now go to was to Sesshoumaru since they had agreed to mate after the death of Naraku. Mated pairing could not live long after the death of one of their partners, the time period dependeding on the species and on the pairs bonding! It was the main reason for them deciding on not matting until Naraku's defeat and the jewel's balanced form leaving this world forever.

"Your not going with him Shippo."

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"You dare tell my son where he can or cannot do."

"Shippo is not your son. Kagome would have wanted Shippo to live here, away from your cold and merciless rule." Inuyasha said, his fists shaking at his sides with fury and the need to beat the life out of Sesshoumaru's body.

"Has it ever occurred to you Inuyasha that as Kagome's son, Shippo is Sesshoumaru's son due to their planning on matting after the defeat of Naraku? Kagome would've had wanted Shippo to be raised by the male she loved."

The calming ring of Miroku's voice seemed to work on the slowly calming Inuyasha, but that could have also been made by Kikyo's sharp cold narrowed gaze at her mate. No one was entirely too sure.

Silence filled the air.

Sesshoumaru stood, carrying Shippo and Kagome's body in his arms. Everyone starred at him, awaiting his next set of actions that would determine their fates, but he did nothing.

Glancing down, he spoke "From this moment on, the Shikon Guardian and her jewel will be under this Sesshoumaru's protection. Anyone who even dares to think of taking her or her jewel will die by my claws," done with speaking to those gathered around him, Sesshoumaru turned to Shippo and Jaken, "Get Rin and take Ah-Un to the castle immediately. I have business that needs to be dealt with." And with that Sesshoumaru gathered his youkai cloud and spirited away towards the rising sun.


	2. The Lady of the West

_The Lady of The West_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Seishi does belong to me though. The names of the Kami's are actually based on the Japanese Shinto and Buddhist belief. Their proper name meanings will be displayed below.

Tsukuyomi - god of the moon

Marishi-Ten - queen of heaven, goddess of light, sun and moon

Amaterasu -goddess of the sun

Amida -god of death

Benten -goddess of love, the arts, wisdom, poetry, good fortune and water

Hachiman -god of war, god of warriors

Sarutahiko Okami - god of the earth

The clothing Seishi is wearing is called a kosode - an everyday attire that is tied with an obi. It is very similar to a yukata in that it is a very informal way of dressing. It can also be used at underwear for borh male and female. It's like walking around in your pajamas.

Thank you and enjoy

To many, the dawn is a majestic view of the coming of a new day. It usually goes in hand with the awakening of spirituality in those who have followed the dark path of life beforehand. The dawn has then come to mean more than just the physical manifestation of the burning sun crossing its way through space and time, it now represents the promise of a new day.

But for the Lord of the West, this promise is nothing but an empty lie. It holds no meaning to him, only that it now represented a new set of hellish days without the woman he loved if he could not find some way to bring her back to life.

A wave of extraordinary power washed through him. It was familiar to him in that it the signature was that of his beloved lady mother, but the main scent of it was strange enough for him to know that it was not her. 'Mother, what is it that you wish from me?'

Knowing that if anyone could bring his beloved back to life it would be his mother or that she would know how to, Sesshoumaru sprinted his way to the Western stronghold where his regal mother ruled.

"My dear son, you've come to your mother once more. What do you wish of me?" The voice ringed in his ear through the telepathic channel his mother used to communicate with him.

"Mother, my mate to be has died. Can you do nothing to save her?" His own voice vibrated, fuzzy with the little skill he had over this form of psychic speech.

Few knew of his mother's strength, many more thought she had none, he knew better. His father could kill armies single-handed if need be, he could have swords that defied the laws of nature forged from his fangs, and he could be the greatest Dog Lord General of the West and King of all dog demons but he could never come close to defeating the heiress of the Western throne.

The Great Lady Seishi was the only one who could beat the great Inu-no-Taisho and do so every time they fought. Gifted with the blessings of the Moon Goddess, the heiress of the West was the first female ruler of the West and she ruled better than anyone before her in the history of all western dog royalty. As her son and only heir, Sesshoumaru knew that no other could ever rule as well as his lady mother.

"Oh great son of mine, your dear beloved is not ready to leave this world yet. Simply said, she has been drained of all of her energy and her body has stopped all of its ordinary functions in order to build a new supply. Her body has been preserved in this state of hibernation by her own miko powers so that it does not begin to deteriorate. Now get over here."

Great unparalleled joy swept through Sesshoumaru. His mate would return to him. With renewed energy Sesshoumaru sped up.

Not once did he question his mother's knowledge. Literally meaning life and death, Lady Seishi had been blessed with powers over both. If his mother was right, and she always was, then she had been born with the ability to speak to the great god of the underworld and seek any soul of her choosing in order to bring that person back to life. She had done so with Rin, giving him the knowledge he needed to regain her soul from the the world of the dead. It reminded him of the many conversations his parents had when they were forced to be together, or rather when his mother was forced to marry his father as she did not ever want to mate a male who would deem himself better than her just because he was born a male and she a female. Thankfully Inu-no-Taisho had no interest in politics since he had been trained to be a general once his own father retired as a general to Lady Seishi's father. It had been due to this arrangement that Inu-no-Taisho and Lady Seishi were able to begin to learn to tolerate each others presence. Of course that ended when Izayoi entered but Sesshoumaru always hated thinking of that woman.

Reaching the stronghold, Sesshoumaru entered the mighty gates of the Japanese and classic European mixed architectural palace. The exterior walls were massive, carved from a light gray stone with a dark metallic underlined shine, it stretched for a few miles before enclosing the whole palace in more than a one hundred acre space. The gates were iron rods sixteen feet high and a foot in width and length. They were tipped from the top and from the bottom with metal spear heads so that they could last long and endure all kinds of weather conditions. They were drawn up inside the castle by a series of metal works and ropes made of demon silk and tough demon hair fibers. The demon guards decked out in full body armor on top of the lookout towers acknowledged his presence and ordered the drawing up of the gates.

After entering through the gates, Sesshoumaru entered the interior part of the fortress, where the castle actually was. Here he saw the traditional Japanese opening gardens and intricate brides from one side of the garden to another. Everywhere he looked he saw bight blossoms in various shades and variety. In front of him and where he was headed, was the seventy foot high building that hosted the current ruling family of the west. It held a total of seven floors, including an observatory deck at the top of the building where many astrological predictions, night time watching, and patrols were typically made at. It also housed a variety of small demon birds that would send and receive messages from others outside the walls. The entrance door was protruding outward from the building, having a vaulted roof so that any rain that occurred would slide down the roof instead of collecting and creating puddles.

It was to be through that door that Sesshoumaru walked through in order to enter the structure. Once inside, Sesshoumaru walked through marble flooring, satin covered red mahogany furnishings and elaborate wall paintings. He walked pass bowing servants, visiting nobles, and soldiers guarding very important and occupied rooms before entering the fifth floor that held the rooms reserved for royalty. It would be here that that Sesshoumaru would cross into the eastern wing of the floor and come upon his mother's room at the far end.

Rearranging Kagome's still limp body, Sesshoumaru used his mokomoko to support her against him as his hand went to the door in front of him. Sliding it open with the twist of the door knob, he walked in. His mother's bent form surprised him.

Sitting on the vanity and looking at a hollowed out amethyst plated bowl was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a beautiful off white cream color with a silver metallic shine that was braided and spilled over her right shoulder, blending in with her cream colored mokomoko. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple, contrasting nicely with her deep shaded natural red lips. Her pale skin shone beautifully with her pink flowered pale green cotton kosode and pink obi. Her arms were bare from hand to elbow, where the the sleeves were pined so as to not get messy. Her elbows were positioned on top of her vanity, with her hands bended at the wrist over lapping each other, becoming a resting spot for the lady's chin as she gazed into the bowl. Her hands were feminine but slightly larger than most females hands and Sesshoumaru knew that they were rough with years of fighting and keeping herself in power.

Knowing his mother knew he was there, Sesshoumaru deposited Kagome's body onto the raised western bed that was decorated in silver and green. He sat himself on the edge of the head of the bed next to Kagome's head.

Not once did he interrupt his mother. Having been raised by her in an unusual sign of possessive maternal instinct, Sesshoumaru knew that her almost hastily state of dress could only mean that she was speaking to one of the divine. Lady Seishi had never given the raising of her son to any of the women here like so many other noble women, and by doing so Sesshoumaru knew the classic signs of his mother's great power at work. Unlike now, his mother's eyes usually had a slight sparkle of her innate childishness that had never withered away even with all the battles and deaths she had done and ordered.

A blink, and Lady Seishi shifted her head and starred at her son. Silence reigned between them.

"It is good to see you again my son, and I must say that I approve of your chosen mate even if she is human. I will do all that I can to return her to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded to his mother, his thanks unspoken and appreciated. Lady Seishi understood and nodded. Her son was truly great. He knew that words would mean nothing to her and had instead sent his feelings through his still weak psychic link to her. Feeling her head ache, she rubbed her temples before standing and moving towards the body occupying her bed and gasped.

Kagome was still unresponsive and her body was stiff and bruised and covered in blood but that did not conceal her natural beauty. Her blue black hair was straightened and dull and caked with blood but Seishi knew that the strands were soft as silk and bounced with curls. Her eyes were closed and her lips caked and dry but she knew too that her eyes were a bright blue and that Kagome talked and laughed freely. Her body was still covered in what remained of her torn up miko clothing, bare skin could be seen. Seishi could could not interpret anything else from her. Her blue eyes and cheerful personality she glanced at from her son's thoughts but not the feel of her skin or how strong she was physically since he himself had never tested her own powers.

"I am proud of you my son. You have not mated this girl even though your instincts tell you to do so. This Lady Seishi is proud of her son's sound judgment. Not to mention, I find her to be quite fascinating."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but his heart beat quickened and he send his mother his love telepathically. He was glad she approved. After his father had left him to pursue Izayoi, he had come to appreciate his mother more and was glad that he did not have to fight her on taking his beloved as his mate.

"Did you see anything mother?"

"I did my son," Seishi's said, "and I must admit that your chosen one surprises me. From the future indeed."

Sesshoumaru did not attempt to hide his surprise, "You saw everything?"

Seishi chuckled. "Yes my son. For the past weeks I have been in a trance, staring into this bowl, and speaking to Amaterasu-sama, Marishiten-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama, and Amida-sama. You see, I have known of Kagome's present condition since several days ago and have begun to find a way to revive her stolen energy."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

Seishi glanced at her son, "You are quite fortunate that you did not mate the miko. Her soul will be remade by Sarutahiko Okami-sama so that she can protect the jewel without it destroying the soul Amaterasu gave her. It would also allow you to fully mate the girl without causing either one of you any pain by the joining."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance, not questioning his mothers words. "When will she awaken?"

Seishi drifted off into thought. Seconds passed before she answered, "Sarutahiko Okami-sama and Amateras-sama will come when the moon is full to place the new soul in her body. I know of no others that will be present."

"That soon? The full moon is not until another two days."

Seishi nodded, "As I said young pup of mine, the kami have planned her death accordingly and are now merging her soul with the one they created. They will not have you wait for your soul mate for too long. Especially since Benten-sama and Hachiman-sama are so fond of you both."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Truthfully it was not what he wanted. He wanted his mate now not in two days or for any length of time! However, he knew that this would be the only way to bring back his beloved little mate. Glancing down at the raven hair spilling on his lap, he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Get a servant and bathe. I will take care of the priestess here."

Sighing once more, Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted himself up before leaving his mother's chamber. He slid the door closed and locked it.


	3. The Past Explained

_The Past Explained_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character. Seishi is mine as well as any unknown characters here. Please read and enjoy.

Hadorokku - hard rock

Outosan - father

The click of the lock system working filled the empty space of Lady Seishi's chamber once Sesshoumaru left through the door.

Turning her back towards the door, Lady Seishi watched over Kagome's body. Placing herself where her great son had placed himself before, Seishi said, "Oh young child, what great honor it is to finally meet you."

And an honor it was. Lady Seishi had been able to contact the great Kami's in the spiritual plane only and had very few physical interactions with them. The first time she saw Midoriko, she knew that the great kami Lady Amaterasu walked the earth. When she saw Kikyo pin her stepson to the great Tree of Ages, she knew that she saw Amaterasu at work once more. But here, in her own bed chambers, was Amaterasu's full fledged daughter.

Miko's were generally always thought of to be Amaterasu's daughters but in truth they were more of her vassals. Their innate spiritual purity allowed their bodies to deal with the stress of having her will passed on by them. Midoriko was such an extreme example because of how few real holy powers rested in the humans of her time. She had been taken over by Amaterasu at a young age and had been under her training and protection every time she fought against the hordes of demons after her. It was Amaterasu who created the jewel, not Midoriko! No ordinary human could ever hope of creating something so powerful no matter how many souls they encased inside a piece of glass!

'Thankfully', Lady Seishi thought, 'Amaterasu's next appearance had not been so drastic.'

And it had not been so. Kikyo was the next vassal that had housed Amaterasu, but it had only occurred when there had been great need. Seishi knew that no one, other than Amaterasu herself, could balance out the jewel. It was why the jewel was passed from priestess to priestess, for they were the instruments that were conducted by Amaterasu's will.

A frown marred the skin between Seishi's eyebrows, Kagome's body laid out before her and, having looked at the young girl's life through her enchanted plated amethyst bowl, she knew that Kagome had been born with the jewel inside of her. A most curious thing since every time the jewel left the mortal realm, it automatically went to Amaterasu's hands until she found someone to bring it back to the mortal realm once more. Though not returning the same way, the jewel had never been born into a mortal's body. It normally came back by Amaterasu's own doing or by a spell created or wish granted for looking for something lost by some magic wielding mortal. Such was Amaterasu's way.

Rubbing her temples and forehead in increase worry, Lady Seishi continued to think on the matter. She was alpha female of her clan and sole ruler of the West. Her dear son was far too young and inexperienced to be dealing with the duties of being a Lord, even though she knew that he would make the West proud and strong. It was not time for him to take a mate either but he had found his soul mate so early in life that she loathed the idea of parting her son and the woman before her, and the idea that this Kagome could in fact be Amaterasu's daughter was far too troubling.

If her suspicion was correct, and it normally was, then Kagome would have to be apart from Sesshoumaru for quit some time before they could be together under Amaterasu's blessings. And unfortunately, there in lay the problem. Amaterasu was known to be very easy going on many things, her sunny disposition illustrating her title as the Goddess of the Sun. But just like the sun would burn, so would Amaterasu if she considered something of her's worth shielding. And Seishi believed that Kagome would be something that Amaterasu would shield against the world, even if it meant disposing of every thing that would even dare threaten her hold over her humanoid child. It was something that she did not wish to see.

Lady Seishi sighed. Her entire life had been the ruling of the West and her connection to the kami's. Since her puphood, she had an extremely close connection to the more spiritual and emotional plane of existence than most experienced demon and human Buddhas, priests, monks, mikos, shamans, sorcerers, magicians, witches, and anything else. Her own enlightenment came when she had grasped her first real sword at the age of five. She knew then that her life would revolve around her ability to fight. And it had. At the age of sixteen, a mere child compared to others of her clan, she had her first encounter with the kami, since then it had been nothing but struggle for her to cement her power and keep it. Thankfully though, her grandfather, Hadorokku-sama, had taken her side and forced her father to accept the fact that his only child was more than strong enough to handle the Western Lands all alone regardless of the popular opinion that females were weak and, therefore useless. Though, looking back, Seishi knew that her dear Otosan was merely worried over her well being and the continuation of the inu royal line.

A small smile lingered in her face as she remembered the constant battles, physical and verbal, that she had against her Otosan's belief that she should let another make dominate her.

'Never will I let another demean my place as ruler here.'

There was neither arrogance nor a hint of wanting more power in her thoughts, simply the belief and knowledge that she was indeed powerful enough to stand on her own and rule her lands until her dear Sesshoumaru was strong enough to handle his duties as a mate and as a lord.

"Do not fret young child, I will make sure that Sesshoumaru will not abandon you when he one day becomes lord, for you too will play a vital role in keeping these lands safe." Seishi spoke to Kagome's unresponsive body, silently promising to make sure that her son would not abandon his mate like Inu-no-Taisho had done to her.

Shaking her head, she quickly dispelled those thoughts. She had confidence that with her close parenting, her beautiful son would not turn out to be anything like his father. Sesshoumaru loved the miko stretched out on her bed and Seishi would be there to make sure that they both lived happy long lives together before she even thought of demanding anything out of the pairing, though she did look forward to having her much desired grandpups.

Laughing, Seishi knew that she was strange for most demons, especially the female kind. Although naturally motherly, most inu demonesses did not simply have the patience to deal with their own children. On the other hand, she had displayed a great sense of protectiveness over her unborn son as soon as he had been conceived that had resulted in many disembodied demons and humans. She had personally entered the subconscious of every sentinel and every breathing being in her lands, rooting out any who held any misgivings about her or her unborn pup. She had hand raised her son and shown him the great power that rested inside him. Training, feeding, schooling, and every other activity had been under her strict supervision and influence. Her son had traveled with her to far lands where the many tongues of the living were gathered. He had been witness to the great Roman structures and the hot Egyptian pyramids when he went on adventures and long protocol missions with her. Sesshoumaru had never stayed far from her side until he had met his father and had wished to become like him, something she blamed heavily on that human princess named Izayoi.

Mockingly, Seishi remembered her first meeting with the human. She had known that Inu-no-Taisho had cared for humans and wished to mate one. She had agreed on the condition that she would meet this human woman for she was only married to him and had thought of him as a friend more than as a partner. He agreed and had takken her to the small palace inside the middle of the Eastern lands, something she had found odd since Inu-no-Taisho enjoyed the Western lands glorious lands too much to venture this far out.

Upon glancing at the human woman, Seishi decided that her friend needed some serious looking after. Izayoi was not what Seishi had expected. Human, yes, but by far the most ugliest one she had ever seen. She looked too ordinary to be the mate of someone so powerful as the Great General of her army. Typical black hair, typical dull brown eyes, typical submissive posture the human males had probably beaten into her, and far too delicate to be of any use to someone who held so much raw power like the demon male next to her. Her clothing was of noble worth but it added no body to her shapeless form. All in all, there was nothing overly physically appealing about the human.

Seishi had tried to understand that maybe Izayoi was beautiful in the inside and that would be why her friend would want this simple human, but Izayoi was already feeling the tinges of envy, and she could feel them.

The human woman demanded everything of Inu-no-taisho, including the safety of the man who loudly proclaimed himself as a suitor even after Inu-No-Taisho's announcement as Izayoi's future mate and husband. It was utterly ridiculous in Lady Seishi's opinion, but by that point the Great General had fallen to extremely low standards. She had to demote him from General and out of her army because Izayoi was becoming too insecure of his loyalty to her. Seishi knew that Inu-no-Taisho regretted his choice, he had once laid claim to the highest title and now he could barely leave his back turned because one demon or another wanted to attack him.

It had sadden her greatly to see her long time friend so miserable and so injured, that she knew that he would not last long. She had even offered her protection of Izayoi's unborn child so that her friend could rest but the human would not even consider it. Seishi had done everything short of plain out begging to help raise her unborn hanyou child, and still Izayoi would not listen to her.

Inu-no-Taisho had solemnly lowered his head to her before he left the Western lands for the last time. She had found out later that evening that he had died and that Izayoi was no where to be found. She had grieved for her friend and once husband for days, Sesshoumaru along beside her.

Lady Seishi sighed. Glancing at the face of the woman her beloved son wanted, she knew that he would live happily with his mate. She would do everything she could to do so.

Petting the blue black hair fondly, Lady Seishi laid out her mokomoko on top of the still warm body as a blanket before heading out through her doors.


	4. Meeting Amaterasu

_Meeting Amaterasu_

Disclaimer- The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me. Only Lady Seishi , other unknown characters and this plot do.

Sotsuki- twin moons

Furisode- the most formal kimono for unmarried women. Can have patterns that cover the whole garment. Characterized by its long sleeves.

Kimono- a type of clothing. Certain occasions have certain kinds of kimonos that need to be worn. Can range from formal to informal depending on the cloth, patterns, layers, color and accessories worn.

Hakama- a wide pair of pants that can be divided or be more similar to a skirt

Yang- the light teardrop potion on the Yin-Yang symbol

Obi- a kind of belt or sash worn on top of the kimono or hakama. Can be tied in the front or in the back. Depending on the method of how its tied, depends on the formality presented.

Izanami- first female goddess. Goddess of the earth and darkness

Sengoku Period- another name is the Edo Period in Japan from 1603 to 1868

Feudual Japan- Japan during 1185 to 1868

Darkness was one of the many things Kagome had gotten used to since her first arrival at the Feudal Era. The darkness of the night, the moments of darkness creeping in before the lost of consciousness, and the moments where the darkness is more emotional than physical.

Indeed, Kagome had learned that the darkness was not all bad, it just depended on how she would use it. And right now she decided that she would use this darkness as a way to calm herself down since she had no idea where she was and that the last thing she remembered was feeling her beloved Sesshoumaru's lips upon hers as she died.

Kagome frowned, 'I am dead.' Great! Where did that lead her to now? Being dead should have had meant that she would be doing something other than laying down, at least she thought she was laying down, here in the darkness.

Sighing, Kagome hoped that if she really was dead, for she was not all that certain considering everything she had seen and learned in this era, that she could at least turn into some kind of ghost or seer spirit to see how her loved ones were doing. It bothered her that she might have to say goodbye to her beloved Sesshoumaru though. Even as a spirit she didn't think that she would be able to hold back if he decided to move on with another female. She knew it was wrong since he needed a heir and a mate, but it still bothered her. She had grown used to his ways and did not relish the idea of some other ungrateful female taking what should have been hers alone!

Kagome decided then and there that she would find a way out of where ever she happened to be at. That was of course until she saw a blurred light some distance away. Moving towards it slowly, because she knew if she ran it would only go even further, Kagome soon learned that when something wanted you to go somewhere badly enough it would do anything to make sure that you would get there. So with no further warnings, Kagome was suddenly engulfed in a white light.

Coming into consciousness, or as close as she could get to it in this dead state, Kagome was unsure of how to take in the site before her. It was so very strange to her!

The sky was a collage of pale pastels, like a super light version of the rainbow spectrum. The clouds were white and puffy, reminding her of when she was little and her belief that the clouds were made out of cotton candy. The grass beneath her feet, which looked just like they did when she was alive, was a variety of green colors, ranging from a pale yellow green to a deep pine green. There were no trees and no buildings and no other life forms around her. In fact for all appearances, it looked as if though she was stranded in some meadow.

'It's the strangest meadow I've ever seen. Not one flower. Not even an insect. Forget meadow, this is more like a green ocean!'

The utter wrongness of it all made Kagome nervous. In nature, silence meant danger, and there was no sound here! Not even the wind made a sound even though she could feel its powerful force blowing in her hair and against her skin. 'This is all so strange.'

Having nothing else to do, Kagome laid herself flat out against the grass and sky gazed. She studied the clouds and and tried to tell between the different colors in the sky. She got stuck between one color that she did not know how to call it. It was stuck between pale green and lemon yellow! What strange colors to be in the sky! Even more strange was that there was no sun even though the sky was as bright as if though there was one, and she felt warm like if the sun was shining down on her skin. What a strange world indeed.

She couldn't deny it though, the heat was making her sleepy and the wind blowing through her hair was calming her down in a caring way, it almost reminded her of how Sesshoumaru had run his fingers through her hair or how Shippo buried his face in her hair when he either extremely missed her or was escaping punishment from Inuyasha.

Sighing, Kagome thought about the boy she had once loved. He had not accepted Sesshoumaru into the group and had not approved of her association with Sesshoumaru. From a simple 'hello' to romance, it was a betrayal to him or so he had yelled at her until she spoke one word. Kikyo. If Sesshoumaru was a killer, than Kikyo was a two-faced hypocritical moronic zombie. And if she could join after threatening all of the group members, than Sesshoumaru would join since his only crime was achieving entertainment from his brothers loud mouth and extremely light exercise when the two brothers battled.

So far, Inuyasha had to agree with her. Kikyo had been welcomed most graciously, even though she was not trusted by anyone present. And Kagome had requested her group to follow royal protocol when speaking to the demon lord. Although they did not bow until their heads scrapped the floors, they showed him silent respect. After all, it was Kagome who had caught his attention, not them and they wanted to see things as they were. Kagome might need a third party's point of view in case of any actions involving the brothers.

She had been grateful of their silent acceptance of him. Sango once told her that she wanted to stay silent on her relationship with the demon lord in order to see first hand what his attentions were. The training of a slayer involved many things, including yokai mating habits. It was dishonorable to attack a demon protecting its mate or offspring when the humans around it provoked it, and so during certain times of the year, slayers did not offer their services according to the demon involved. That way, they did not create a larger mess of what ever was already going on.

Kagome remembered being shocked that Sango had thought that Sesshoumaru would join simply to pursue her. Sango had simply replied that most demons ended up liking her even after being in their presence for a day, taking Kouga as an example.

'And ultimately Sango had been right', Kagome thought. After a few days in his company, Sesshoumaru had started to display subtle signs of interest in her. None were romantic until after a year of traveling together when she had bandaged his badly attacked body after a fight with six extremely strong sankaku tora, three-horned tigers. The shards inside their bodies mutating them beyond recognition.

They had been attacked at midnight, and it had been late afternoon when it finally finished. Sesshoumaru had fought three of them, Inuyasha two, and Sango and Miroku had taken on the last one. She had shot arrows directly at the surrounding area where the jewel was, purifying them little by little so that the demons would be unable to fully use their false power. Shippo and Kirara were also shooting balls of flames and kitsune magic at the open spots of the attacking beasts.

Everyone had been badly injured and extremely exhausted, but she had still enough strength to pull everyone off to the side so that they could rest and be bandaged up. It was here when Sesshoumaru's inner demon had decided to come out and allow her to bandage him without having growled at her, something she had latter learned that was a gesture of trust and recognition. Something entirely impossible unless you were the mate of the demon or had extremely tight magical bonds with that demon, at least that was what Sango had said. A few days later, she had to return home and it had been Sesshoumaru who escorted her and who had greeted her when she came back with a gift of a sword.

Returning back from her memory trip, Kagome smiled. That sword had been one of the many gifts that her beloved had given her. Crafted from his fang and fur, it could use her power to amplify its own and store it for when she needed it later on. Sesshoumaru had even taught her to use it, and now she was almost as good as he was considering the fact that she was a human.

The second gift had of course been her training. Training a future mate yourself was one of the many bonds that tied the pair together. Power and the use of it was important for demons, especially so when they were of a more animal like nature. It was kinda fun too, since surprisingly Sesshoumaru's way to teaching was through playing. It kinda reminded her of when Souta and her would play fight. Wrestling with Souta had always been fun, and when you added a six foot three inches tall demon teaching you to grapple by using his half demon brother as an example and a guinea pig... well let's just say that she had never laughed so hard as she saw Inuyasha fly.

Ultimately though the gifts had grown in form and meaning. While gifting a female a sword and battle style could mean that the male was interested in her, it could have also meant as a necessity for the incoming war against Naraku. So when her third gift was presented to her, Sango had given her the 'look'. It was the look that said 'We need to talk and I mean now!'

The silver Sotsuki pendant was the one gift that Sango had over reacted on, at least in her opinion until she found out what it meant. According to the slayer, her semi-maternal semi-sister figure in this era, a demon male of high class will give a certain type of jewelry that is significant to his clan and to him personally to the female he is interested in. It had to be made by the giver to the receptive mate so that a bond could be made between the pair, the gifted mate would then return the gift with a similar gift after the first year and day together as a sign of continual loyalty. The tradition would continue for the first one hundred years and then continue after every one hundred years or depending on the type of demon. Since Sesshoumaru was such a male and he was ruling over the West, the land governed by the moon, the pendant had great meaning. The one inch silver and gold twin moons on a black silk made by Sesshoumaru's fur were side by side, each phase determined by it's larger counterpart in the night sky. If one moon was waning than the other moon was waxing, symbolizing the balanced rule of the lord and lady. Beautiful and powerful, it could allow the gifted mate power over the lands, allowing the very trees and winds and grass to become a weapon against any enemy attacking them. It was a sign of trust and loyalty between the pair.

At first she had told Sesshoumaru that she could not receive such a gift after learning about the whole gift giving from Sango. To say that he had been upset would be a big misunderstanding. He had grown furious, and forcefully had her put it on. It had not left her neck since. About a month later and his continual anger and everyone's disbelieving looks at her, she had given him a gift in return. It was a silver chain necklace with small black diamonds on silver heart with a emerald 'K' engraved in the middle. The heart charm had been given to her by her granduncle a couple of years ago when she was still a child, the chain necklace was given the year after. When she had placed it around his neck, she had almost melted in a boneless puddle by the resulting kiss. He hadn't even looked at it before he grabbed her and pulled her to him by the waist to his lap and then devouring her in the most sensational kiss she had received or would ever receive by another male, if there was another male besides him.

'An eternity is too short' Kagome remembered thinking when they broke the kiss for air. She could have spent the rest of her days on his lap with his lips on hers if she could have. Unfortunately Naraku still needed to be killed and the jewel completed before then.

After that, Sesshoumaru was in a more gracious mood and the faces of her companions, including Inuyasha after he noticed how tamed his brother was on him now after Kagome's acceptance of his courting gift and her own gift to him. Sango had been absolutely ecstatic and had told her that Sesshoumaru would be a wonderful mate to her and that she wanted to be the god mother of their future children. It had made her blush and Sesshoumaru hold tighter onto her and proclaim that the slayer would gain her wish.

Something moved from the corner of her right eye and Kagome glanced at the figure that was coming to her out of nowhere.

Soon Kagome could make out a female figure wearing a white and red seamed ankle-length furiosde kimono. It was split at the shoulders with the rest on the sleeves going down past her fingers. The top of the sleeves were seamed with red as was the rest of the kimono and was tied an inch away from the top with a red bow. The end of the sleeves were seamed in red and on the base of the wide sleeves was a large red circle. On top of this, she had a undivided red hakama with a white and thin light blue obi tied in the front. She had a red cloth that was eight feet in length and six inches in width with one inch golden charms around the ends of the fabric wrapped around her elbows and back like a fur boa that was wrapped around women during fancy balls back in the future. On her neck she wore a golden necklace with five crescent shaped yang symbols facing the opposite direction. Four of the five were one inch and in gold, the largest one was in the middle and it was three inches in a silver like sky blue color. She wore a spiked golden tiara for a head piece that resembled the rays of the sun. On her ears, she wore large chandelier golden earrings. She carried a large golden circular shield on her right arm and a golden hilt broad sword on her left hand. She wore no type of foot wear and her waist length blue-black hair was unbound.

Kagome was surprised to see that the legendary goddess Amaterasu was walking towards her. As she stopped right in front of her, Kagome saw that the goddess was indeed very beautiful. She had cherry colored eyes and her skin had a golden tint to it. Her face was delicately shaped, but her expression was hard like that of a seasoned warrior. Her body shape was not concealed in her clothing like that of the women back in the mortal plane. Her clothing complemented her figure not hiding her good portioned chest and waist. Her hands were delicate and feminine yet they held her sword with the same strong grip that Kagome had learned when Sesshoumaru taught her how to use the sword he had given her.

"Do not bow to me." Amaterasu's voice had tones of hardness but it was still pleasant to the ear.

Obeying, Kagome rose up from her half bent position before the sun goddess and stared at the woman.

" You wonder why you are here so I will tell you. You are dead back in the mortal plane. Your death has been planned for some time now in order for you to do your duty to me and to yourself. As we speak, your soul is with Saruthahiko Okami reforming itself. He has been reforming it so that you can mate with your chosen male and rule beside him for all of eternity."

Kagome nodded, slightly confused on why Amaterasu-sama was here but understanding what she was saying none the less. "So my soul is being reformed so that I can be with Sesshoumaru forever and do my duty? Is that right Amaterasu-sama?"

" To a point young Kagome. You are my daughter! I had given birth to your soul and placed you upon your mortal mother's womb so that you may carry out my will. When Kikyo took your soul, she gained her mortal portion that I planted in you so that your new immortal soul could learn. I had placed the old souls of many humans and demons together in your body so that you would not need die to learn all the lessons you needed to learn."

"Please forgive me Amaterasu-sama if I seem offensive, but I heard that you could be very possessive and I wanted to know if you would keep me away from Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She did not want to part away from her beloved.

Amaterasu laughed. " Trust me my daughter, if I could, I would have you stay here by my side. However, Izanami-sama has warned me against such. She does not want me to keep you here, saying that you are needed there more than here. But listen well, if I have to take you away from that male than I will. I will not have my own flesh and blood be tainted by some male!"

"What happens if I die again Amaterasu-sama? Will I come here? And will I be separated from Sesshoumaru?" questioned Kagome, her tone full of fear.

" Do not be afraid my child. You may call me your mother if you wish to do so for you are the child of my womb, and so should you die again you will return here to me. As for that male, Tsukuyomi has told me that he would not have had persuaded Marishi-Ten to have had gifted Sesshoumaru's mother if he did not think her capable of raising an honorable son and a respectful husband to my only child. Do not fear, I may wish to keep you here, but I will not have you unhappy! Besides, I have shined down on you since you left my womb, I will not stop now." Amaterasu explained. She dropped her weapons, and hugged Kagome in a motherly embrace.

Kagome hugged her back. "Thank you mother. What will happen to my mortal mother now? Is she even my mother anymore?" It was hard to explain it, but hearing that she was actually Amaterasu's legitimate child had not caused her to become overly confused. As a miko and having grown up on a Shinto shrine, she had grown up with the idea of being one Amaterasu's daughters so wither it was by true biology or by simply being a miko, Kagome had not really cared.

"Oh no! She is still your mother, since I her made specifically so that I could birth you through her body. After you were born, I took her undeveloped miko power so that your younger brother would not be influenced by any left over divine energy in her body. So yes, you have two mothers."

Kagome sighed, thankful that her Mama would still be her mother. She loved her greatly and was grateful that she truly was her child and Souta's biological sister.

Amaterasu released Kagome and said,"Now down to business! You must mate with Sesshoumaru, I will allow no other to have your hand. And please have a child already, I want a grand child! By the way, your first child will be a son."

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "Why are you telling me this for mother?"

Amaterasu calmly looked over her daughter and said, "I personally like Sesshoumaru, and I have observed your relationship since the beginning. I approve of him. Your first born will be a boy for a reason and you must understand why now instead of later. You needed to die now so that you could carry a full born demon son. Do not interrupt! I am sure that you know of Naraku's origins, we kami cannot have him reborn as a hanyou again! Your first son is Naraku's reincarnation!"

"What?" Shock was just the tip of the ice berg on what Kagome was experiencing. How could Naraku be her son?

"Remember all that Naraku has accomplished! Even as a half-demon, he united many against your group and gained almost unequal power. While he was not entirely pure, you know that he was not evil. Onigumo died loving Kikyo, Naraku pursued the fragments of the jewel to be with Kikyo. In both lives he wanted the love of the only woman he had ever truly loved! This is why you must be his mother! Onigumo's , and eventually Naraku's, soul was a new creation that had not experienced love, not from a mother and not from another person. You must show his soul what love is! Only you can do this. His soul cannot be remade as a half-demon or history will repeat itself once you die; one of the reasons why your soul is being remade." Amaterasu explained. She had always felt awful for the poor soul for loving her vessel so much.

Kagome nodded, she would accept Naraku as her future child. To some part, she had felt sorry for him. Especially towards the end of the battle when she had looked inside his soul as she purified him. He was not truly evil, just misguided and unloved. So if she could show him unconditional love as his mother and teach him, than she would embrace him as her son. Besides her mother had made a valid point. " My first son will unite all of Japan won't he?"

"Not exactly. That won't happen for some time. He will however, unite the demon lords together so that Japan will be ready for the coming years." Amaterasu said, her voice had turned extremely serious

"What do you mean?"

"Despite your belief, this is not the Sengoku Period. Your in the late 14th century." Amaterasu said, smiling at her daughter's stunned expression.

"You mean that my son will unite all of the demons!"

"Yes! He'll only have a century before Oda Nobunaga takes the lead role. So it's imperative that you birth him soon. Besides, I want a grandchild from you already!" Amaterasu smiled. She really wanted to see how her grandchildren would look like. Hopefully that had that really pretty silver hair she was so fond of from the silver Inu clan. Those cute puppy forms were a bonus to her.

"So when do I go back?" Quickly changing the subject, since Kagome could see the same shining expression Sango sometimes had when she was thinking of how cute her children with Sesshoumaru would look like on her mother. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"In a little bit actually. You see, your spirit and soul are actually two different things. Your soul holds your memories and lessons from past lives. Your spirit holds your own personal essence. What ever makes you the person you are is in the spirit. Your soul is basically your life force, like a battery with a memory card. Your spirit is what turns it on and tells it what to do. So right now, your in spirit form." Amaterasu explained, treating the explanation like nothing.

"Actually, you'll be returning right now!" A deep unknown male voice said behind Kagome.

Turning around, Kagome gasped. The male before her was huge. Compared to Amaterasu's five foot seven, this man was a solid six feet. He was all muscle. His hair was a dark ebony black, his eyes were forest green, and his face was beautiful. He wore nothing but a pair of black divided hakama. On his head was head piece of brown tree branches and green leaves. On one shoulder was the same cloth that Amaterasu had but instead of red it was green and instead of golden charms it was copper tinted leaves. His skin was heavily tanned and covered with copper colored doubled stripes similar to Sesshoumaru's on his face, wrists, and waist. He too went bare foot. On his back was a black long war bow and quiver full of arrows with unique colored feathers. Strapped on to his waist was a green obi tied in the front with a cherry red leather hilt broad sword and a small curved dagger with a black leather hilt. He was beautiful in a way that was purely masculine, but Kagome found that Sesshoumaru was still even more beautiful so she was less taken to the male's features.

"Sarutahiko Okami." Amaterasu greeted.

"Amaterasu." Was the earth god's reply. "Come they are waiting for you Kagome."

And with that Kagome blinked once and found herself starring up at her beloved Sesshoumaru's face, two days after death.


End file.
